


Dust in the Wind

by charlottefrey



Series: Follower-Thank-You-Request-Things [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 150-follower-thank-you-thing, M/M, prompt, request, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Dust in the wind' Kansas. The hobbit (thorin/bilbo) :3 (catofcream on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This song is beautiful *-* Thank you so much my dear  
> One more prompt for my 150-follower-thank-you!  
> (still taking prompts!)

Thorin woke, but the mattress by his side was cold. Sighing he rolled out of the warm bed. He threw a morning coat over his shoulders and he walked into the living room of the Royal Chambers. The balcony door was open. The sun just crept over the horizon, Lighting the sky in the most beautiful colours and Bilbo’s figure was black against the colour. Thorin walked out slowly, so his consort wouldn’t be startled.

   “Morning, my dear.” Thorin whispered as he kissed Bilbo’s soft locks.

   “Good morning.” The hobbit leaned back against Thorin and sighed. “Isn’t it beautiful?” He asked, pointing at the rising sun.

   “Oh yes my love.” The dwarf pulled Bilbo close to him. “My mother used to stand up early and look at it with Dís, Frerin and me.” Humming, the hobbit snuggled closer. Both watched as the sun lit the tips of the Greenwood trees and the lake was ablaze with the light, shining like gold. Absently minded, Bilbo clung to Thorin’s strong arm and the dwarf rested his chin on the locks on top of the hobbit’s head.

As the sun climbed higher, the birds around them woke and filled the clear morning air with their songs and the flowers blooming at the foot of the Mountain opened at the first timid sun streams. Slowly the warmth of the sun reached the two on the balcony, the Kind and the Consort, as they watched the beauty of the scenery. Dale, down between the foothills of the Mountain, woke and a faint chatter rose as the humans prepared for the day.

Thorin bended a bit over and gave his love a chaste kiss on the cheek. Bilbo turned halfway around, still in Thorin’s arms and smiled at the dwarf. The soft early light drew shadows over both of their faces and Bilbo drew the outline of Thorin’s sharp chin with one of his fingers.

   “What is it?” Thorin asked, smiling at the soft sensation of Bilbo’s finger through his thick beard.

   “I am just happy Thorin. That we are here. That we have survived.” Looking up at his husband, Bilbo smiled. The dwarf nodded slowly.

   “Yes. I am happy too my dear burglar.” Bilbo laughed at that.

   “Come on, we need to get started!” Gently the hobbit pulled Thorin inside.

The thing on tumblr: [X](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/114929089944/dust-in-the-wind-kansas-the-hobbit)

The song: [X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSZIq1Fr--8)

The 150-follower-thank-you-thing: [X](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/114925058469/omg-150-followers)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and giving comments!


End file.
